


The Chase

by SilvioSionis



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvioSionis/pseuds/SilvioSionis
Summary: Just a typical night at the Black Mask Club. Sketchy men who want what Roman has and Victor ain't letting that happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> A small birthday gift for my boyfriend. <3

Music blasted heavily in the Black Mask Club. Lights flashing. The bass making the floor shake under his feet. Victor was leaning against the wall, watching Roman from afar quietly. Watching him make a toast to his costumers. The usual act. The mask he put on for his loyal customers. Victor felt a grin forming in the corner of his mouth.

He wasn’t too fond of the loudness, however. He had to deal with it as apart of the job. He’ll deal with the headache at a later time. No issue. Typical night. His head was pounding with each beat blasting through the speakers. Trying to focus on deafening the music in his own head he heard a man speaking. Something he said caught his attention.

_“... He’s going to die tonight.”_

Victor twitched at those words. He glanced slightly over at a group of three sketchy men all laughing over drinks. He listened to them continuing their conversation, completely focused on them now.

“He thinks he can just run this place? Let’s trash the place.” One man said, grinning. 

Another man, in a more expensive suit leans against the chair, smirks and points at the man who just spoke, cutting him off, “Too flashy.”

Victor glanced slightly at them now, motioning his head to the ground. Listening carefully.

He recognized these men. They were always here on Fridays and Saturdays. They were one of Roman’s top costumers. Most... _trusted._ Maybe they were just drunk and were talking out of their asses. He noticed the multiple empty glasses between the three - they had to be completely wasted. There was no way in hell they were talking like this here.

They were talking about killing Roman... in his own club? No. That couldn’t be it. Roman could easily catch them and Victor was right there. Tilting his head slightly, Victor looked back at Roman’s direction. Still making sure his customers were satisfied with his fake smiles. 

_“... That dog is good as dead.”_

He perked up, lifting his head up and turning his attention to the three men again. They looked back at him, smiling and raising their glasses at him. Victor paused and just smiled at them and headed over to Roman quietly. 

He carefully placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder, making him immediately turning over to him. 

“Yes Victor?” Roman hummed, looking up at him from his seat.

Victor leaned close to Roman’s ear, “Three men over there... I think they are planning to kill either you or me, Boss.” He paused and tilted his head slightly at the three men’s direction, shifting his eyes their direction then looking back at Roman. Roman looked at them and placed his hand against the side of his head, resting his head there, scanning each man. 

Roman looked at Victor again, waving his finger to get him to lean close to his face again. Victor nodded, drawing his face close to Roman’s again. 

Roman leaned close to his ear, “If they walk out, follow them.” Roman drew back, smiling and taking a sip from his drink. Victor nodded quietly and stood back straight, leaning against the wall beside Roman, waiting patiently for the three men to leave. Roman rubbed his temples slightly and finished off his drink, standing back up. He patted Victor's shoulder, nodding quietly then walked back to some people at a round table. Victor glanced at the three men also getting up from their seats and walking out. 

The chase begins.

Victor quietly slipped through the back door, making sure not to get caught. Slowly and quietly he leaned against the building wall and peaked in the corner, watching the three men getting their guns out. Victor quickly hid against the wall again and took out his gun hiding behind him stuffed into his belt. Clutching the gun to his side he looked over the corner again, watching them. Listening. 

"First wipe out the mutt then that bastard who runs the joint." The man in the more expensive suit ordered. The other two men nodded while fiddling with their guns. 

Victor paused, thinking of how the hell he could kill them. There were three of them and only one of him. He ran through different options quickly in his head. Sneak up on them from the back, slice their throats? No. Too risky. Going guns-o'-blazing is suicide. Victor checked the roster, there were enough bullets to go bullet crazy. But he didn't want to cause a scene so close to the club. Especially while there were still people in the club. It would ruin business for Roman.

Victor bit his lip, completely irritated and hit the back of his head against the building. 

_Think, Victor. Fucking think! You're running out of time._

He quickly peered over the corner again, they were going back into the club with their guns out. 

_Fuck._

_**Roman isn't safe.**_

Victor quickly ran after the three and pointed his gun. 

"Stop." Victor spoke in a loud growl. The three men paused and turned to look at him, immediately raising their guns. 

"There you are, Roman's little mutt. We were just going to pay you a little visit." The leader of the pack grinned in a mocking tone, "Right boys?" 

The other two snickered in reply, not looking away from Victor. 

"Focus on me. Leave Sionis out of this." Victor ordered and his tightened his grip on the gun. He glanced at each man in front of them not flinching. The leader of the group's eyebrows raised and he chuckled, "Look at that, boys. The doggie wants his Master safe and sound." He looked back at Victor, "Oh don't worry. We just want an agreement. You will be the deal maker." 

Victor's head tilted slightly, "What the fuck do you mean?"

The leader smirked in amusement, "Your Master would pay a nice pretty fee for you. What do you think?" 

_Oh. A trade. A deal. He wanted to use me as fucking bait._ Victor thought angrily. 

"Sionis would, you know he would." One of the lanky's hummed. 

Victor was getting sick of this stupid talk, he needed to do something now. Right now.

Victor dropped his gun, raising his hands in the air. 

"Fine. Come get me." Victor sighed, "Three against one? I cannot possibly survive this." 

The leader chuckled, "Good boy."

Victor flinched slightly. 

Good boy? 

... _Good boy?_

Victor swallowed angrily, glaring at them with his hands still up. The leader tilted his head at one of the lanky's to pick up the gun. They walked over to Victor to pick up the gun. 

Victor quickly knelt down, taking a switchblade hiding in his sock and grabbed the man but the back, aiming the blade at the lanky's throat.

The leader and the other beside him gasped and aimed their guns at him. 

Victor couldn't help but grinned, pressing the knife closer to the man's throat, "Give me your weapons. All of them or his throat will be torn in front of you." 

"Fuckin' psycho!" The lanky screamed, his hand shaking slightly while holding the gun. The leader slowly put his gun down and put his hand on the other's gun, lowering it down slowly. 

"Alright, we'll leave you alone. Just don't hurt him." The leader spoke calmly, he dropped his gun and slowly walked towards Victor with his hands up, "Just let him go."

Victor pressed the blade closer to the man's neck, cutting it slightly. 

"His gun too." Victor looked at the other lanky, "Drop it, rat." 

The man dropped the gun, kicking it away from him, "Okay let him go now." 

Victor stood there as he watched the two men slowly walk over to him. They couldn't be this stupid, could they? 

Oh, they really were this stupid. 

Victor quickly cut the man's throat and sprinted towards the leader of the group, tackling him down full force, stabbing his eye. He turned to the last man who was just on the ground, frozen in fear. 

Victor took the knife out of the leader's eye and stood back up, grinning with twisted entertainment, "Are you working alone or is this dead rat your boss?" 

"There are a few others but we are that's left. I swear!" The man said frantically, backing away from Victor with each step scrambling onto his feet. Victor picked up the gun by him and without any second thought shot the man between the eyes. 

Sighing he looked around him, wiping his face with his arm. 

_Time to clean this damn mess._


End file.
